Airzel-of-Haos
First Story Was the Masked Man and owner of his teams first base. He was on the evil side, but betrayed Blue because of being ordered. He had a robot do the rest of his evil work. Robot Airzel beat Blue to become the king of the Black Enforcers. Airzel was the leader of his team. Airzel is a haos brawler and he knows how to play the game. Allies: Wolf- Teammate Pyrosmaster- Teammate Kyuubidrago23- Teammate Bendo- Teammate DarkusMaster-Teammate Nuzamaki90-Teammate Digimaster1-Teammate Kyleronco- Friend after enemies turned on him DarkusAlpha- Friend after enemies turned on him. Jolts- Teammate Agent Z- Friend after enemies turned on him. Zachattack31- Friend after enemies turned on him. Crimsonstorm- Friend after enemies turned on him. Serenity- Owner of the new base. Enemies: Blueking4ever- Ulitimate Enemy Redakaibakulover- After turning on Airzel and his teammates. Bakugans Haos Charge Dragonoid Haos Spotter Charge Dragonoid Partnered with Airzel-of-Haos. Is a white dragon with yellow stripes and blue stripes. The Blue stripes give this bakugan it its energy. When the blue stripes turn red, she needs to rest. When the blue stripes are green, an extremely powerful attack. Her wings are huge with the same pattern as her body. Her tail is long and used as a weapon when her stripes that were blue are red. She has a star on her back to fly on, when her body has red stripes, that were formly blue. Her star can also be used as a weapon to charge into her opponent. She can even use the star like a boomerang. Abilities Star Sheild- Charge Dragonoid uses here star as a sheild. Angel Protector-Charge Dragonoid, uses her wings as a sheild. Energy Blast- A blast that is formed from all energy, if Charge Dragonoid has green lines, this attack deals triple the normal damage. Energy Beam- Charge Dragonoid fires a beam of light energy, that can only be used when she has green lines. Rest- Charge Dragonoid puts an energy dome around her, so she can recharge her energy. Dragons Light- CD charges into her opponent, she is covered in a bright aura. Star Power- CD uses her star to attack her opponent ( Star Boomerang ). Star Gaze- ( CD charges into her opponent with a star, used when stripes are red. Spotter Partnered with Airzel-of-Haos. This haos bakugan is evil. Since he is evil, he uses a mix of Haos and Darkus attacks, more then just haos attacks. He has a staff with three symbols, the Haos symbol, Darkus symbol, and half of a Haos and Darkus symbol together. If his opponent can knock his staff or break his staff, he can only use haos moves. His armor is white, with yellow lines. He has armor on his head too, this armor is white, with yellow lines. He also has red eyes. When he goes darkus, all the armor turns black with purple lines, and green eyes. When he is half of both attributes, half his armor is white with yellow lines and one red eye, while the other is darkus's style. Abilities Haos Dome- Creates a doom, to protect self. Attribute switch- Shotter switches to haos, darkus, or amix of haos and darkus. Haos Sphere- Shotter creates a haos sphere and fires it at his opponent. Darkus Sphere- Shotter creates a darkus sphere and fires it at his opponent. Mixed Sphere- Shotter creates a mixed sphere and fires it at his opponent. Staff Swipe ( Haos )- Hits opponent with his staff and gains 100g power. Staff Swipe ( Darkus )- Hits opponent with his staff and decreases the opponents g by 100. Staff Swipe ( Mixed )-Hits opponent with his staff and decreases the opponents g by 100 and gains the 100g. Explosive Doom- Traps the opponent in a doom, that releases both Haos and Darkus energy. Story 2 Has gone missing. Is still a haos brawler. Airzel is trying to get Charge Dragonoid to evolve by Spotter fusing his DNA with Charge Dragonoid's. He has been in a cave for shelter. Allies/friends: Enemies: Bakugans Haos Charge Dragonoid Haos Spotter Haos Thunder Dragonoid Shade Haos Thunder Dragonoid Partnered with Airzel and a DNA fused evolution of Charge Dragonoid and Spotter. She has 2 wings. Is white with yellow stripes. A spin cycle below her neck, that has Haos, Darkus, and Mix symbols on it. She turns Black with purple lines in darkus and half of darkus and haos in the mix. She has Spotter's armor on her legs and wings to protect her and a staff pops out of the armor for attacks. She is the strongest fusion evolution bakugan. She can produce lightning. Abilities Attribute Switch- Thunder Dragonoid changes her attribute to ( Haos, Darkus, or Mix ) Darken Lightning- Thunder Dragonoid maked darkus energy into lightning bolts to attack her opponent. White Lightning- Thunder Dragonoid makes lightning bolts to attack her opponent. Thunderous Beam- Thunder Dragonoid releases a beam of darkus and haos energy. Thunderous Light- Thunder Dragonoid charges into her opponent with a bright aura of darkus and then haos. Staff Protector- Thunder Dragonoid's staff spins in-front of Thunder Dragonoid to protect her or to send winds at her opponent. Lightning Shard- Thunder Dragonoid fires a short blast at her opponent ( depending on what attribute she is, the color will change ) Poll What would you grade this? A B C D F Category:Airzel-of-Haos